THREE FREAKING LONG YEARS!
by kaykay1307
Summary: hey this story is up to 14 chappies and i would just like to let you know where almost to the climax
1. the beggining of this book

**so this is my third story.**

**i promise it gets better.**

**so please review even if your telling me my story sucks!!!**

**iggy:your story sucks.**

**me: no one asked you!!**

**iggy: yes.**

**me: who?**

**iggy: you!**

**me: did not!! anyway i do not own mr. so enjoy**

* * *

It had been three years. Three freaking years!!! Three years since Nudge, Angel, Total, Akila, and I (Max) had gotten separated from Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy. I looked everywhere. For a year. Straight. Non-stop. I know what you're thinking. Did you check the School? Or Itex? Well to answer your wonderful question, yes I checked the damm School and the damm Itex.

Now we lived an absolutely normal life at my mom's house. Went to a normal school. Which might I add my first day of being a junior starts tomorrow. Angel's going into 5th grade and Nudge is going to be in 8th grade. Seems like just yesterday they were babies.

But anyway before I cry let me move on.

We changed our names. Not by much. But now Nudge is Monique and Angel is Angela. I'm still Max though. But now I'm very quiet and think too much. I still get mad easily and use a lot of sarcasm. The teachers hate me. But that could be because of my big mouth. And one more detention was going to blow my mom's cap.

Right now I am in the room I share with Ella. Everybody else is downstairs. I think they are watching Aladdin. They've watched it three times already today and that's just two times too many.

But anyway, man I get distracted easily.

Oh sorry sorry…

But anyway as I was saying we rarely use are wings much and act as normal teenagers do.

Monique and Angela share the other bedroom across the hall and luckily on the upstairs floor there are three bathrooms because man do they take a lot of time in there doing there hair and makeup. I have to either wake up very early or be late to school. OR let them do my hair and makeup, but like that's going to happen!!

"Max do you have everything packed up for tomorrow?" My mom yelled up the stairs cutting into my train of thought.

"Yeah Mom I'm all set."

"Did you finish your book report?"

Dang it. My teacher was expecting a book report tomorrow on the book all about mio. That's right The Angel Experiment. Of course she didn't know that. Angela didn't exactly like coming home and find me skimming through. Said she hated the name and what happened then. She then burst into tears and I calmed her down.

It wasn't a nice time. I mean Angel gets kidnapped and… well…

I asked my teacher if I could switch books at least to the 5th book because that's were me and Fang started dating. But noooooo… she said (and I quote) you must read the first book and experience it to experience the rest of the series. Well buster I got news for you, I experienced it all right first hand. And of course four years ago.

"uhhh… I'm almost done," I answered.

"Max…" her tone was warning me, "start it."

"Okay…"

* * *

**please review!!! just press the little button!!!**


	2. just a dream?

**okay so ya...**

**here's my next chapter...**

**hope you like it...**

**ya so ya...**

**oh and i don't own mr or ls...**

**so ya...**

**We were both young when I first saw you  
**I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
**I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**

* * *

**

Around two in the I woke up with a start. I was sweating and panting.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream," I thought trying to calm myself, "just a dre- no it wasn't. It was a nightmare. A true nightmare."

It was the worst thing I could imagine. It was the accident that split the Flock.

Trying not to cry I closed my eyes and remembered.

**Flashback:**

We were flying around pretending to listen to Nudge, as she rambled on and on.

Then in a flash we were being attacked by flyboys

We gave it all we had but there was just too many of them. I don't know why but instead of taking just me or the whole Flock like they usually do, they just took the boys. They dumped the rest of us in a nearby garbage can. They were beating Fang up because he was struggling.

I remember shouting, "Fang!!!" at the top of my lungs. Then someone knocked us out and everything went black.

* * *

I must have been screaming, because when I opened my eyes everyone was sitting around me murmuring stuff like its okay Max. And don't cry Max. That just made me cry even harder.

When I had finally calmed down enough to muster up an I'm sorry, and everyone got up and left. Everyone but Angel that is.

"This is harder on Angel then on me," I thought, "she lost her own brother."

"_You're right and wrong Max."_

"_Wha?"_

"_I did lose my brother but I know he's still alive, and so do you."_

"_Wha?"_

"_Look to your dreams Max, your dreams."_

**What…**

* * *

**zomg!!**

**anyone who knows me knows i'm an older verizon of Nudge basically...**

**i'v got a talyor swift poster!!!!**

**i am so happpyyy!!!!**

**la la la la elmo's world!!!**

**sorry...**

**i'm a little hyper this morning...**

**;-D**

**;-P**

**smily!!!!!!**

**sorry i'll stop...**


	3. normal?

**HEY YA ALL!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR, BLAHBLAHBLAH...**

**OKAY SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY. BUT I HAVE TO GET 5 REVIEWS FIRST. **

**I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'VE GOT LIKE 5 OTHER STORY IDEAS BOUNCING AROUND IN MY HEAD SO YA...**

**OH WHO'S GOIN WATCH THE NEW ICARLY TONIGHT? I AM! IT'S THE SEQUAL TO MY FAVORITE ONE! I MEAN SAM AND FREDDY BELONG TOGTHER! JUST LIKE MAX AND FANG BELONG TOGTHER! LIKE CHESSE AND CRACKERS!**

**THIS IS FROM THE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG UNTOUCHABLE!****  
_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN I'M IN THIS DREAM, IT'S LIKE A MILLION LITTLE STARS SPELLING OUT YOU'RE NAME._**

* * *

"Max you have 'bout five minutes to wake up or you'll miss the bus!!" Ella obnoxiously yelled into my ear right in the middle of my positively blissful dream about Fang.

I groggily opened my eyes and sat up.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said at the same time Monique walked in and of course her favorite song is tell me something by Selena Gomez so the next moment where hearing her sing at five in the morning and we're all laughing our heads off.

"Girls I hope you're re- Max! You're not even out of bed! Get up now!" my mom said and I jumped out of bed.

"Yes ma'm," I said saluting her.

"Just get ready Max," see said rolling her eyes.

Ten minutes and some complaints from Ella, Monique, and Angela about my hair, makeup, and clothes later I was climbing on the bus behind Ella and Monique who were talking a mile a minute and hadn't stopped for a breath.

Looking around I spotted my best friend TJ.

"Hey Max!! Guess what? I moved up in karate!"

"Great! Now will be in the same class!"

"Yea…" she said giggling nervously.

"What?" I asked curiously. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but I've come so close to death before so I doubt this is going to hurt.

"That boy over there hasn't stopped staring at you since you got on the bus," she said giggling nervously and I looked over to were she was nodding to. Quick as a cat the (kinda cute) boy turned to his two friends and I started studying them.

The boy who was staring at me was 'bout my age with short jet black hair that made his skin look as white as a vampire. He was wearing all black clothes and didn't look like the emotional type.

His youngest friend looked around eleven years old and wore camouflage clothes. He had blond spiked hair and was in desperate need of a new pair of shoes. They were all holey like swiss cheese!

The last boy was around the oldest boys' age and looked like he was blind. He also had spiked hair, but his was more of a tainted-white. He wore all white clothes and was also in direr need of a new pair of shoes.

They were all tall like me.

"hmmmm… I've never seen them before," TJ said snapping me out of my studying.

"maybe there new," I said though I knew for sure that I had seen them before.

"Yea probably," she said as we stood up to get off the bus.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. FNick

**ZOMG!!!!! I'M BACK PEEPS!!!!**

**I JUST FINISHED MY AIRHEAD!!!**

**WELL YA I STILL DON'T OWN MR EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!!!!!**

**WELL YA. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT'S THREE PAGES LONG!!!!**

**OH! AND I GOT THE SECOND MR MANGA YESTERDAY!!!! YEAH!!!!!**

**FRIDAY ME AND MY FAMILY WENT TO HUDSON JACQEE(OR SOMETHING) HUNTED HOUSE!!!!**

**IT WAS SO SO SO SO SO SO COOL!!!!!**

**TE HE!**

**WHEN I WAS SIX I BEGGED MY DAD TO TAKE ME IN THIS HUNTED HOUSE!!! I WOUND UP CRYING AND HE WOUND UP DRAGGING ME THROUGH!!!! IT WAS AT NIAGARA FALLS!!!!!**

**WELL BYE PEEPS!!!!!**

* * *

Got one word for ya all. Spanish. Yep, that's were I am. Believe me it's my best subject but the most boring.

"Max, como estas?" My teacher Miss. Julio asked me.

"estoy bastante bien, gracious." I answered, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, like they did whenever Erasers or Flyboys were about to attack.

"Excellenta! Abran los Libras," she said as I turned around and saw the boy from the bus staring at me. I gave him my death glare and wouldn't you know it he glared right back. A deadly glare that matched mine. If looks could kill we'd both be dead by now. Now this went on till the bell rang seven minutes later.

* * *

**Creepy boy who keep's staring at Max pov.**

It can't be.

Can it?

No, no it can't.

Maybe?

No.

Urrggg!!!

WHY CAN'T IT BE HHEEERRRR!?!?!?

**

* * *

**

Max pov.

I quickly gathered up my stuff and went to meet TJ in science. My favorite subject. Of course, the whole way there the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I got to the door and looked around for TJ, and saw her. In a corner reading Twilight.

"TJ!!" she looked up confused, then saw me.

"Max!!" waving to the seat next to her she said, "I'm almost finished," she said holding her book up.

"Cool," I said, then lowered my voice, "You know that boy from the bus? Yeah well that freak was staring at me in science. Death glare was about as useful as a box of shredded plastic. He just glared back at me."

"Hmmmm… maybe, just like you said a minute ago, he's a mutant freak."

"TJ!" I said pretending to look shocked, "how **you **could think of such a thing. I'm shocked!"

Laughing she said, "Okay maybe he _loves_ you!"

"Shut up and read your book TJ!"

"It's totally possible, when you think about."

"Shut up!!!"

"You are pretty. And smart. And you ha-"

"Okay class quiet down please," Our teacher, Mrs. Stud said and for once, I was grateful for class, "Now class you have been learning about the solar system. Well right now you are going to take more notes on the earth and its moon, and then we are going to get into groups of four to work on a Luna project," A whisper goes through the class, "But I will explain that later. Now get out your notebooks please, while I get the powerpoint ready."

I look at TJ while I'm getting my notebook out, and I know we're both thinking the samething; who else could be in our group. I looked around and signed. Everybody in this class had either been beaten up by me or they just hated us for no exact reason, so no matter who we were paired with they would hate us. I signed and looked at TJ again.

Uh Oh. She's smiling. Not a good thing. She looked at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I quickly get out a piece a paper.

* * *

**TJ's pov.**

Okay so I think of this brilliant plan and Max hand's me a piece of folded up paper. I open it up and in big bold letters, it says:

**NO!!!**

Why not? I write back.

Because. Is the only answer I get.

URRGGG!!! She is so sealed up. She never speaks about her past. I know her past anyway. She doesn't know I know though. Well she might, but she doesn't show it. It's interesting though. Sometimes I want to talk about her past but I have to keep quiet.

Hmp…

Oh well. Maybe sometime she'll be willing to talk to me. Let it all out.

* * *

**Max's pov.**

I signed again and looked at the powerpoint. Man, I've signed a lot today.

Anyway, the powerpoint was called, big shocker, the Earth and its moon. So unoriginal.

"Kay, class settle down," Mrs. Stud said, "let's start the powerpoint. Jenn can you get the lights? Now class this may come as a shock to you so I would suggest sitting down," She said hitting the spacebar, "The Earth spins on its side or axis, and revolves around the sun," That got a few smiles, "Please put your pencil down when your done," a few minutes later she hit the spacebar again, "Now this is an even bigger shocker. Some kids from the early class actually fainted they were so shocked. But anyway, the earth is round. I know some of you thought it was square or flat, but no it's a sphere. Okay class the next thing you need to know is the moon is slowing moving away from the Earth…"

When we were done taking our notes, it was time to get into groups, but of course, we just sat there chattin.

"Think anyone will come over?"

"Nope."

We were sitting there talking when someone walked over. It was the two boys from the bus.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys wanna be partners?" The blind kid asked.

"Sure," TJ said.

"Might as well," I muttered.

"That's Jeff," The kid in black said pointing to the other kid, "And I'm Nick."  
"Hi! I'm TJ and the one pissed off is Max."

"Hmp. Hey! I am not pissed off!" I said angrily defending myself.

"She gets pissed off when you say she's pissed."

"I do not!"

"Max I know you do," she said impatiently.

"I do not!"

"do too!"

"do not!"

"do t-"

"Okay class, now the project you're doing is about solar system. (duh) You can make it a magazine, a book, a newspaper, a game, a talk show, an interview, a comic book, a model or a skit," Mrs. Stud said, "now, with your group decide what you are going to do, then I will ask you what your doing and who's in your group. Okay?"

"So I really do not want to do a talk show, interview or a skit," I said taking charge as usual.

"Yeah. Me too," TJ said.

"Okay. Well how 'bout model?" said Jeff

"I don't know. I'm wondering how we would label that with 15 facts."

"hmmmmm… I don't know."

"So no model?" I asked.

"I don't want to do a newspaper," Nick said and TJ and I turned to him in amazement.

"Um… okay that leaves us with a magazine, a book, a game, or a comic book," I said, "why don't we take a vote?" I said and when they nodded their heads, I went on, "a magazine?"

"Me!" TJ said.

"Book?" no one.

"Game?"  
Nick, Jeff, and I raised our hand.

"Okay. Sorry TJ," I said, "you guys wanna come over? We can use my sisters art supplies and any other crap we find," I asked.

"Sure!" said TJ

"uhh… errr… okay. But can we bring our little brother?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Okay class, is everyone ready? Okay? Great! Gloria?" Mrs. Stud said in practically one breath.

"A magazine. Uhhhh… Gordon, Cal, and Manda N." Gloria said as Mrs. Stud wrote this down.

This went on till she called my name. Of course, I was daydreaming about flying in the wide open sky, with the wind rushing past me as I go at least a hundred.

"Huh? Oh. F-Nick, Jeff and TJ. A game," I said really fast as my face turned a bright red. I mean come on! I almost called Nick, Fang! Lucky the bell rang. Even luckier was it was the end of the day, get your freaking butts out of here till tomorrow, bell.

"See you guys on the bus!" I said to the three of them as I went to my locker, but I still heard one of them say,

"FNick?"

* * *

**R&R**


	5. boyfriend

**Let me just say this...**

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long but...**

**i was writing 3 different stories and then i got writer's block and then Garfield tried to commit sucide in my dreams(he didn't though!) and then i came up with this awsome poem, which is weird because it just came to me and i'm not good at writing poems and then i saw Alvin and the chipmunks the squeckel and ten christmas came...**

**and i am just so sorry ...**

**well anyway here you go...**

**disclaimer:yah dah yah dah i don't own mr though if i did that would be like totlly awsome!!!**

**though they might ban me from writing because it would be sooooo much weirder then if i stalked you to your Aunt Nannies house and sat on her rubbing my cat's heinny in her face!!!**

**MAwhaha!!!**

* * *

I ride bus 61. Just in case any of you are curious.

But anyway, I climbed aboard bus 61 to find Ella, Monique, and Angela all squashed into one seat, with TJ behind them.

"Yo Max!" I heard someone call behind and I turned around. It was Jeff. Oh and Nick.

"Yo," I answered going to my seat next to TJ. I saw Ella give me a questioning look but, I ignored it. Nick and Jeff sat down behind us.

"So who are you?" Ella asked.

_Your boyfriends?_

"Angela!" I breathed just loud enough for her to hear. I felt myself going beet, beet red.

_Well at least I didn't say it out loud like Ella was going to!!_

"Angela!!" I said my temper getting oh so high that I would blow like a firecracker on New Year's Eve, if she didn't stop.

"Well is he?" Monique asked.

"Freakin no!!!!"

"Am I missing something?"Jeff asked.

"Yeah. About as much as I'm missing," TJ said.

"And how much is that?"

"All of it."

"Oh."

"So who are they," Ella asked again gesturing to them.

"This is Nick and this is Jeff. We are doing a project with them. That answer all your questions?" I asked before she could say anything else.

"Actually no. Who's that boy?" Angela said looking at me with these innocent bambi eyes and pointing towards a strawberry blond kid with spiked hair. Maybe around 11, 12. He was sitting next to Nick and Jeff.

"This is our little brother…" Jeff answered looking lost in thought.

"Zachary," The little boy whose name was apparently Zachary answered.

"These are my three little sister's Ella, Monique, and Angel...a," I said. I was beginning to notice (btw: I noticed this a while ago) that Nick didn't say much.

"So where are you guys from? New York? Florida? Ohhhh… How 'bout Hawaii?! We have two dogs. No wait three, sorry! Do you have any pets? What street do you live on? Do speak any other language? What's your favorite color?! I just love the color pink!! What's your favorite animal? Mine is a kitten!! I think I might be able to get a kitten for my birthday!! Isn't that soooooo awesome!?! Did you know glue is made of horses? And in this one state, I think it was Idaho, it is illegal to kiss your wife on Sundays!! And in Michigan if a robber hurts himself while robbing your house he can't file a lawsuit!! Did you know that gelatin is made up out of crushed up animal bones? And gelatin is in marshmallows?!? I love marshmallows!! Did you kn-…" I covered Monique's mouth. It was pretty funny though to watch their mouth's hang open.

"Does she usually talk that much? And that fast?" Zachary asked.

"Give or take. She's quieter in the evenings and louder in the morning," I answered.

As I looked out the window, I realized we were almost to my house. Standing up I got off the bus. Everyone else trooped along behind as I went up the driveway and sidewalk. I open the door, let everyone in, and throw my book bag in the corner by the back closet.

"MOM!! **WHERE HOOMMMEEEE!!!!**" Ella screamed, right in my ear as she threw her book bag down.

"Oww," I said as Ella ran off with Monique and Angela, "You're paying for my hearing aid!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm in the kitchen!!!" I heard my mom shout, so I walked over to the kitchen door.

"Mom, this is Nick and Jeff. We are doing a project with them and they brought their little brother Zach. Is it okay if I call you Zach?" I said turning to Zachary, and when he nodded, I turned back to my mom.

"Okay, but any mess you make you will clean up. Do you hear me?" And when we all nodded she smiled went on, "And Max, I have a PTO meeting tonight so you're going to have to take Angela, Clair, and Rosilitta to dance. Oh and when you get home you can watch that New moon movie,"

"Kay. And let me just add **NOOOO!!!!** You put me through the torture of watching the first one, now tell me do you have to put me through the torture of watching the second one?" I asked.

"You can make popcorn,"

"Fine. But only for the popcorn!"

**R&R**


	6. paintup attack

**OKAY SO I WROTE THIS LIKE A WEEK AGO, BUT THEN I COULDN'T GET ON THE LAPTOP WHICH IS WHERE I WROTE THIS SO YEAH.. SORRY..**

**DISCLAIMER: HMP... I DON'T OWN MR!!! **

* * *

Okay so we were trying to work on our project when my mom called us to dinner. I say trying because it's hard to actually work when you're being painted, or almost being painted. I kept rolling out of the way.

Okay, so it started when we went into the den and I pulled all of the art stuff (including the paints) out of there cupboards. We started working when Ella, Monique, and Angela walked in. Seeing the paints they decided to paint, unfortunately for me though, someone soon bored with that (not naming names, but you can probably guess) so she decided to give me a makeover…

WITH PAINTS!!!

"**ELLA!!!!!!!" **I screeched as I felt the wet paint on my face. Grabbing the nearest paint brush I threw it at her. Too late I realized it was permit paint.

Dodging it she laughed and it landed on the sofa.

"Uh Oh," I said and when she turned to look I grabbed a paint brush and smeared the paint into her hair.

"**MAX!!!!!! **You know how long it's going to take to get this out of my hair!!!!! And do you know how long it took for me to do my hair this morning!!!! You are so dead!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as I laughed my head off, "Any last words?"

"S-so Fu-funny!! Can't S-stop Laughing!!!" I tried to say still laughing, "H-have to pee s-so b-badly!!!"

Getting furious she grabbed a paint brush and pounced on me. Still laughing I threw her off and grabbed a paint brush. And what you know soon everyone's got paint brushes and (what do you know) there all attacking me, when my mom walked in.

"Guy's dinner's re- Please tell me you are going to clean this up and it will be cleaner then ever. And you will be too," She said shaking her head, "Dinner's ready,"

**R&R**

* * *

**I'M WATCHING HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN, WHICH APARENTLY I HAVN'T SEEN.**

**THOUGH I THOUGHT I DID...**

**BUT ANYWAY... I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN AN HOUR!!!!!!!**

**SO YEAH...**

**BYE!!!!!!**


	7. Total at dance?

**OKAY SO YEAH... SORRY...**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN MR, LOL, OR** **MILLER...**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN ANGELA'S TWO FRIENDS...**

**MAW HA HA...**

**ENJOY**

**OH AND ANGELA TRIES NOT TO READ OTHER PEOPLES MINDS AND NICK, JEFF, AND ZACK K-**

**SPOILER ALERT!! SPOILER ALERT!!!!**

***ROLLS EYES***

**AND YES THE BOYS WHERE IN THE LAST CHAPPIE...**

* * *

Soon after my mom left it was time for me to take Angela and her two friends to dance. I stayed. Just because it was easier.(and it wasted less gas.) I sat there listening to some ballet music and the teacher talking about pirouettes, piqué, and chaînés turns or some thing or another. I don't really know.

Bored I picked up a magazine and flipped to a random article by Lol Henderson and Miller Gay. It was something about whether you can take to many dance classes or not. I just skimmed through.

I sigh and peek into her class. She was doing what I think, if I'm politically correct, is a _battement tendu derrière._

Or at least that's what the teacher just said. She also keeps saying to point their toes and keep their knees straight. I don't know!!!

I sighed again, then realized there was a small scottish dog sitting on my foot. It was Total. I looked around then realized the waiting room was empty.

"Total, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" I whispered.

"Well you know how I've always wanted to see Angela dance?" he said drawing out each word so slowly, "but you never took me. Well I accide-"

"Total do you mine hurry this up. We don't have all day."

"Well I accidently fell asleep in your car and when I woke up the car was moving. And then you got out so I followed, and you know I've been sitting on your foot for over half an hour," He said in one breath.

"You what?! Wait how did you get in my car? And why my car?!"

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. I was getting a headache, except worse, like a head attack. But I must have zoned out or something cause the next thing I hear is a voice snapping at me.

_Maximum, this is not a time to sleep!_

"Go away voice," I groaned tiredly, "I'm done with missions. I just want tto be normal,"

_But you are not normal, Maximum._

"But I can try!" I argued.

I heard him sigh.

_Maximum, the devil is in the details, conquer the details and you've conquered the devil._

"What in devil's name are you freakin talking about!" I shouted.

_God gives you the nuts but you must crack them..._

It was then that I realized I was being shaken.

"Max. Max wake up! Max!!"

Slowly I peeled open my eyes to see Angela standing there.

"Come on Max! Let's go home!!"

I slowly stood up and followed Angela and Total to my car.

**

* * *

**

OKAY SO...

**SINCE I LIED TO YOU ALL, NEXT WEEK I'LL BRING SOMEONE ELSE OVER TO HOST...(MR CHARACTER)(OR MY BFFFFFFFFFFFLJK)(OR UMMM.... ERRR... NEVER MIND...)**

**R&R**


	8. TWILIGHT

**SUP PEEPS!!!**

**I GOT A BLOG NOW AND THE URL IS ON MY PROFILE.**

**I LOST MY NOTEBOOK A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO AND I WRITE ALL MY STORIES IN THERE SO I COULDN'T WRITE SORRY.:/**

**DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN NO MR:(**

**HIPPIE OUT.**

* * *

When we got home there was shouting up in the room I shared with Ella. Uh-oh.

"Angela go put your stuff into your room and change," I said walking into my room and seeing TJ, Jeff, Zach, and Nick on my bed in our purple polka-a-dotted black room. I could hardly see Nick because my bed spread was black and he was wearing black.

On Ella's side of the room Ella and Monique fighting over some silly little thing. Putting two fingers a whistled a shrill whistle.

"What are you guys fighting over?!" I demanded.

"A cookie I found!!" Ella shouted.

"Yeah from my party last month!!" Monique shouted back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Uggg… They really started to get on my nerves so I whistled again.

"Hand over the cookie," I demanded and they gave it to me.

Not sure what to do with it (and a little hungry) I ate it. Chewing It slowly I tasted sugar cookie with raisins or chocolate chips or something.

Swallowing it I asked, "Why did you put raisins in a sugar cookie?"

"What are you talking about Max? Why would we do a thing like that? You know Ella is allergic to grapes and raisins," Monique said.

"Okay, chocolate chips?"

"Nope,"

"Where did you find the cookie?"

"In the hall closet where the attic stairs are, why?"

Running to the nearest wastebasket I puked.

"Ewww… Max, what did you eat?"

"We have mice in that closet, Monique! And there were mouse droppings on it, Ella!"

"Ewww… I'm telling mom she needs to get an exterminator!" Ella shouted running out of the room.

**…**

"Max, what's that smell?" Ella asked.

Well we finally got to watch the movie, with Jeff and Ella each on an easy chair, Monique and Angela on the floor in front of the TV, and TJ, me, Nick, and Zach on the couch in that order.

Halfway through the movie I got up to make popcorn and of course burned it. Even though I followed the directions exactly.

"Nothing," I said adding lots and lots of butter and seasoning trying to cover up the taste of burntness.

"Max, I don't trust that smell and the fact that you're bringing us food that was most likely cooked," TJ said when I walked on.

* * *

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**AND**

**FRIED CHICKEN:)**


	9. sick orange taco juice

**ME:YO WAT UP PEEPS OF ROMANEYAN LETTUCE!!!!**

**SO I STOLE IGGY YESTERDAY. SAY HI IGGY!!!**

**IGGY:HI IGGY!!!**

**ME:SHUT UP. SO ANYWAY YESTERDAY...**

**IGGY:KATIE GOT HIGH OFF CHOCALATE!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME:RIGHT... AT OUR SEWING BEE CLUB...**

**IGGY:YEAH THEN SHE TOTALLY CRASHED AND ALMOST FELL ASLEEP AT 5.**

**ME:I COULDN'T EVEN GET OFF MY COUCH WHAT'S SO EVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN MR WHAT SO EVERF**

* * *

So course I go and get sick the next day. Swine Flu or something of another.

Uggg…

Ella's disinfecting everything in our room as I continuously ask her for some orange juice.

I tried doing the homework Ella brought home for me, but my head hurts like hell.

"Now Max, remember I'm still having my party tonight. Mom says we have to stay in the basement and we'll try, but I can't promise you anything,"

I zoned out and fell asleep after about 'Now Max', but I awoke at about 6 o'clock.

Feeling better I decided to go get some orange juice because I was so badly craving it.

I walked downstairs and into my kitchen and right into someone's makeout session, with the girl on the counter.

"Yo, out of my kitchen so I can eat in peace," I said and they jumped for they hadn't heard me walk in.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some yogurt, orange juice, and a spoon, then jumped up onto the counter and started eating.

"Didn't see you at school," Nick said.

I blinked. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Sick," I took another gulp then asked, "how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Appear out of nowhere?"

"I didn't,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I walked in the door,"

I looked at him then said, "Damn, you're quiet,"

"Thanks? I guess?"

Grabbing some more orange juice I walked up to my room with Nick following.

"Aren't you going back down?"

"Why the only thing good is the tacos,"

"There's tacos?!"

"Yeah,"

"Will you go get me some?"

"Why?"  
"Because I'm banned till the end of the party and there will be none left afterwards,"

He looked at me.

"Pleaseeee......"

"Fine," He said turning around.

When he finally came back I was ravenous and grabbed two as he set it on my bed.

"Mmmmmm…" I said my mouth stuffed full of delicious beef tacos, "thanks,"

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**AND**

**FRIED CHICKEN$*~*$**


	10. we kissed?

**okay so the last chappie made me crave orange juice which i hate very very very very much.**

**iggy: will you make me a sandwhich?**

**me:No! go make yourself somethin.**

**iggy:fine.**

**me:okay so you know how i said i got high off chocolate, well it was either that or the popcorn.**

**iggy:hey im gona eat this brownie kay!**

**Nooooooo... stay away from my brownie!!!!!*attacks***

**disclaimer:dont own mr.**

* * *

The next day I was better, even though I still had a headache. But that wasn't anything new.

Ella was still disinfecting everything though and she still wouldn't get me any juice.

I got to skip karate class and since I was feeling better, TJ, Nick, Jeff, and Zach could still come over so we could work on our project.

"Who do think would win in a fight? Max or Nick?" Jeff asked randomly.

"Max," said four girls.

"Nick," said two boys.

"Well let's see," he said.

"Hate to break it but you can't see," I said.

"What!?! That's impossible, I could two seconds ago! What happened?! He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes then remembered he couldn't see.

"Estoy rodando mis ojos," I said.

"What the heck,"

"I'm rolling my eyes,"

"Oh. Well I want to know who will win,"

"Fine." Nick said walking outside and getting into a fighting stance.

"Ready, Go!!" Monique shouted and I launched into a spinning kick. He dodged but I clipped his shoulder. He returned with a karate chop that actually hurt. I punched knocking the breath out of him and he scissor kicked.

We were evenly matched and for 15 minutes we punched, kicked, and dodged trying to find an advantage.

But then I then I tripped and fell behind a bush. He followed and I scrambled up. Then he did something I did not expect nor was I prepared for. He pushed me against the fence and kissed me. Wth?

It only lasted a second but it was one of the best freakin seconds in the past three years. It was familiar. Like every time Fang had kissed me in the past. Hard yet gentle all at the same time.

As soon as he let go of me I was wide eye and he turned around.

"Who won I didn't see?" Zachary asked.

"I don't know. Who won?" Ella asked when we came around.

"Nick did," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I did. Ga-Zachary, Jeff let's go," Nick said and they left leaving me with four surprised faces and dozens of questions.

**peace**

**love**

**and fried chicken.**

**ps i want 5 reviews before i ? kay.**


	11. secrets and lieing with glee

**ME:SO YA WHATEVER...DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN MR OH AND I'M A LITTLE ADDICT TO FISH TYCOON(THANKS TO A STORY I READ) AND RANDOM MOVIES I FIND ON TV!**

**I KNEW WERE YOU ALL LIVE SO I THINK YOU SHOULD PRESS THE LITTLE GRENN BUTTON AND GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE!**

**IGGY:BTW:SHE CLEANEDC HER ROOM AND LEARNED THAT HER CARPET IS NOT ACTAULLY PURPLE BUT A PLAIN OFF-WHITE COLOR SO NOW SHE'S A LITTLE(ALOT) DISSAPIONTED**

* * *

The totally awesome-slash-good news was nobody saw or knew he had kissed so all the questions were about how I lost.

"Are sure you didn't go easy on him?" TJ asked.

"I don't know. Cause it looked like Max was doing her best, I even saw her start to sweat. And Nick was doing pretty good. Don't you agree Angela?" Monique said.

"Mm-hm. Hey Nudge wanna know a secret?"

"Sure!"

I saw a look of surprise come across her face replaced with glee which made me start hyperventilating.

"He didn't Max! oh how sweat!"

"Angel! I thought I told you to stay out of my head missy!"

"That was like four years ago Max! And plus what do you think I do in my spare time? Count sheep?" she said turning to walk into her room, "And by the way I know something about them that I'm notting telling you! Yet,"

"Urgg… Fine!" I said to her closed door, "I have secrets even you don't know!" I said slamming my door then reopening it and sticking my head out, "And p.s. I swear to drunk I'm not God!" I shouted reslamming my door and leaving behind a very confused Ella and TJ and a Monique/Nudge there to unpuzzle some things and puzzle others with them

* * *

**PEA CE**

**LOV E**

**AN D**

**FRI ED CHICK EN**

**PRE ES TH E LITT LE GREE NN BUTT ON! !**


	12. a little extra info

**SO THIS IS JUST AN EXTRA CHAPTER. A LITTLE INSIGHT. ACTAULLY THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER BUT THEN I REWROTE SOME OF THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS AND I REALLY WANTED TO INCLUDE THIS CHAPTER SO I JUST CUT SOME PARTS OUT. THEY WEREN'T ACTAULLY THAT IMPORTANT ANYWAY AND OMG I'M SO TIRED!**

**ANYWAY WHATSET MACCALLED:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS BUT THE WALKIE-TALKIE'S AND SUBJECT 287!  


* * *

**

"I can't do this. I just can't do it!" He said into his walkie-talkie.

"Why Not?" this job was given to you for a reason. Subject 287 do you get that?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm actually falling in love with her!"

"What are yo-?"

"Who are you talking to Fang?" A sleepy eyed Gazzy asked.

"Nobody Gaz. I just can't sleep. Now why don't you go back to sleep?" An annoyed Fang said

"Okay…"

As soon as Gazzy was asleep he turned the walkie-talkie and walked outside, walking down an old run down beaten off path.

"Never do that again!"

"Sorry sir subject 5 woke up and I couldn't let him know."

"Whatever. Look make subject 1 trust you, love you, I don't care but do not get attached to her! She must be laminated and you know that!"

"Yes sir." He said and turning off the walkie-talkie he turned around and started back to the cabin. He tried to be quiet as he walked in, but the door still squeaked. Both Gazzy and Iggy shot up, muscles tense, ready for an attack

"It's just me guys," He said sighing and they relaxed.

"What where you doing Fang?" Iggy asked

"Couldn't sleep so I went out and got some fresh air. Now go back to sleep we have school tomorrow," he said lying down on his mat and falling asleep.

**KAY THX**


	13. running away

**HEY I'M BACK AND I'LL ADMIT IT..ALL THOUGH I COULD GO ON WITH MANY EXCUSES BUT INSTEAD I'LL JUST LET YOU READ AND ASK YOU TO READ MY ONE SHOT NAMED...HMMM I DON'T REMEBMER...SOMETHING LIKE DADDY'S NOT COMING HOME. MY DAD WAS IN THE ARMY (HE'S STILL ALIVE) SO IT KINDA FITS WITH MY MOOD.**

**BUT ANYWAY ENJOY!:)**

**DISCLAIMER:do not own mr... why do even need to put this in ever chappie?**

**NCIS RULESS!**

* * *

Okay so I'll admit it, I was really, really pissed! Especially considering I wound up deciding to run away Friday night. So yay fiesta! By seven am I had landed outside JJ's house in Virginia. Around 7:40ish (so about half an hour later) there was some shouting, then JJ herself in the flesh and blood came out with the trash.

I stepped out from the shadows like a magical demon angel, "umm… Hi JJ. I don't know if you reme-"

"MAX!" I guess I'll take that as a yes.

"Umm... yeah hi," I said awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you in like forever! What happened to you? Hey! I think your hair has gotten lighter. Did you get it lightened or did it happen naturally? Where hav-" she stopped when she saw my book bag and tearstained face, "Oh Max. What happened?"

"Nothing. I mean everything. I mean –"

"JJ! Hurry up before Toby eats your pancakes!" someone yelled out the door.

"Coming mom!" she yelled back, "come in and have breakfast with us." I nod and we walk inside.

Her parents were really kind to me. Every five minutes it seemed like there was some child crying or whining about something. Finally we finished and escaped to her room.

"So how many siblings do you have exactly?"

"A younger sister, a younger brother, and two older brothers who are at collage right now." She said a matter-a-factly.

"Oh… it seemed like more. Are you sure?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yeah, my mom baby-sits for the neighbors. It can get kind of annoying sometimes. I mean think about it: my own mother steals my baby-sitting jobs! So Max, where do you live now?"

"Arizona, with my mom, half sister, and my two younger sisters. You remember them?"

"Yeah I do. Didn't you also have 3 brothers or something like that? I don't remember you having a half sister though."

I bit my lip. But of course the tears still came. Man when did I become such a weakling? I told her the whole story as best as I could through my tears. I wish I could fly right now. Flying while I cry always makes me feel better. When I was done telling my story she rapped me in a hug and whispered, "oh Max."

Finally I had myself under control. I straightened up and wiped my eyes. I was so embarrassed.

"Do you need a place to stay? Wait did you run away?"

I nod, "No I didn't run away, I just thought I'd visit you. But I'll only staying till Sunday night then I'll be gone I promise." This gave her eyes a sad look so I quickly added, "But I'll visit again, maybe next weekend or month, if it's okay with you." Her face brightened then.

"Sooo, what do you want to do?"

"Umm…" but then my phone started ringing. I dug it out if my book bag, looked at the caller I.D., and threw it back in there.

"You're not gonna answer that?"

I shook my head.

"What's your number?"

I gave it to her then said, "So what's new in your life?"

"Nothing really much. My youngest older brother came home from college last week with ugh his newest girl friend. A total slut and I mean slut. Like as in she worked at a freaking strip club! Since she was 15," I raised my eyebrows in question and she smiled sadly, "she pulled me aside and gave me a "little chat". Not like the talk, but a chat on how I could get a boyfriend, I mean a "good" boyfriend! Ha as if. Her first recommendation was her 17 year old football playing brother! A guy slut. But anyway when we first meet, meaning my whole family, she was wearing a short, short, short skirt. A v-neck strapless tank and custom made baby seal leather boots. And she stayed with my brother. Once again ugh! But anyway I got rid of her." she said smiling sweetly and I laughed out loud. Yes I lolled.

"Girls lunchtime!" Her father yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back as we scrambled downstairs and grabbed two seats.

"Hey squirt!" an older boy said rubbing the top of JJ's head messing up her hair and she scrambled to fix it.

"Hey!" then she turned around, "Daniel! I didn't know you where home!" she said jumping up and hugging him.

"Yeah. Just got here."

"Max, this is my brother Daniel, he's going to the University of Arizona. Daniel this is Max, she lives in Arizona."

"Well hey! Pretty hot in there huh?" he asked shaking my hand.

"Yeah, but its defiantly better then it being too cold!" I said and he laughed.

Suddenly a girl came skipping in.

"Uh… Max you remember my sister, right?"

Seeing me she stopped, "Max! Is Ariel with you?" she said looking eagerly about.

"Ari- No she's not."

"Oh..." she said sadly.

After lunch we went back upstairs…

(Third person then switches to TJ pov.)

*a mysterious voice*

Meanwhile…

"Max! Breakfast! My, my max has never slept in this late! Ella will you please go check on her?" Max's mom says.

Two minutes later Ella comes running down, "MOM! MAX RAN AWAY!" she shouts.

Everybody stops eating as Mrs. **(A/N Ms. I'm not sure)** Martinez drops the frying pan and just barely squeaks out, "What?"

"She left this note 'Gone out… hopefully will be back for school Monday…love, Max' What does that mean?"

" I don't kno-" Mrs. **(A/N Ms.)** Martinez starts to say but is interrupted by TJ.

"I'm here! Yes I know you missed me!" She says walking in the front door, "kisses to all!"

"TJ, darling! Max isn't with you by chance is see?"

TJ stops short, "Um… No, is she supposed to be?"

"Max has run away!" Ella spurts **(A/N is that even a word?) **out. TJ's jaw drops.

"Well at least until Monday." Monique adds.

"Errk! Dammit Max! ugh well call Nick and see if he's seen her! ugh well let me see the note!"

…**Gone out…hopefully will be back for school Monday…**

**-Max**

**P.S. I'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF... I WROTE THREE PAGES *TEAR* :')**


	14. night flight

**YEAH IT'S SHORT BUT YOU'LL LIKE IT OR ELSE! PLUS THIS IS MY 2ND TODAY! WOOHOO!**

**DISCLAIMER:ONCE AGAIN DO NOT OWN MR**

* * *

Max'pov.

"Are you sure you have to go?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. I um have school tomorrow." I continue walking towards the woods.

"But you can't like walk to Arizona," she let out a small laugh, "So how are you gonna get ther?"

"I'm showing you." I stopped at the edge of the forest and opened my wings. Then remembering JJ, I turn around, give her a quick hug, then running I take off for my _night flight_ home.


	15. PLZ READ!

**okay so guess what? max-dan-wiz is under construction...yeah thats the website i went to when i was to lazy to log-in to anyother websites. haha oh well i guess *shrugs shoulders* really im just here to ask witch name you like better for a new fanfic: Kaitlyn or Kenya? also free virtual cookies to anyone who votes and i'm in the middle of writing the first chappie of a harry potter fic (my first so don't be a hater) another maximum ride fic and a couple of my own idea stories that i might post on here under misc:books. really it all depends. i think there was something else but i forget what so ummm yeah. also i now have an account on NaNoWriMo which is really cool i must admit so if your on there look for me. my name is *drumroll* kaykay1307. i have no idea where i even came up with that name. okay so i'm gonna go but i honostly think there was something else so just give me a moment...oh yeah i also started a random victorous fanfic that i'm not even sure i'm gonna finish but i like it.**

**now for my last question... what could the nickname bay/bey stand for? if you watched the show switched at birth then you know where i got this name but i abstutly looovvveee it and really want to use it in my next story that i already have plotted out but i want it to be her nickname. so plzplz help me and i will give you all virtual cookies.**


End file.
